


In Bed with Wolves

by badwolfbadwolf, eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, sometimes you just gotta smother peter with a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he knew Isaac could hear them.  And it made him feel like a dirty old man.  Isaac was the reason Chris had never taken Peter and their hate fucking back to his house.  Because he knew just how good werewolf hearing was, and how sharp a werewolf’s nose was.  And yet here he was, fucking Peter into his king-size mattress while Isaac was only one room over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed with Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, ara!!!!!!!!! aka screaming-towards-apotheosis. We hope you had a lovely day!!!!!

“You know he can hear us, Christopher,” Peter said, looking entirely too smug for having a cock shoved up his ass and his chest pushed to the mattress.

“Shut. Up.” Chris punctuated the words with sharp, downward thrusts of his hips, pressing down on Peter’s back a little bit harder and practically growling. Of course he knew Isaac could hear them. And it made him feel like a dirty old man. Isaac was the reason Chris had never taken Peter and their hate fucking back to his house. Because he knew just how good werewolf hearing was, and how sharp a werewolf’s nose was. And yet here he was, fucking Peter into his king-size mattress while Isaac was only one room over.

He shifted on the bed, wincing at the loud creak, though really it was nothing compared to the jackhammering thrusts Chris had been pumping into Peter for the last ten minutes.

“Oh ho,” Peter said, twisting his head sideways and smirking up at Chris. “You do know. And you _like_ it.”

“I said shut up.” Chris felt his face burning red and dug his fingernails into Peter’s hip in retaliation, though he knew it was nowhere near enough pain to actually hurt Peter. Peter just laughed, the thick tendons in his neck tensing with the motion making Chris want to _bite_.

Chris hitched up Peter's hips to get a better angle, trying to fuck the breath out of the infuriating man with absolutely no success. 

"You're such a dirty boy, Christopher. I can smell your lust for that little teenager. You tell everyone you're helping him out, that you're so noble. But really you just like him nearby so you can have your dirty little fantasies." Peter scratched his claw-tipped fingers over Chris' thighs, the only part he could reach. 

"No, I don't… It's not like that." But even as he protested, he knew Peter could hear the way his pulse scattered around the lie.

"Oh, well if I'm so wrong, you wouldn't mind if I have a go, would you? He'd probably look so gorgeous with those long legs spread. I bet those blue eyes would look so lovely filled with tears."

Chris yanked Peter upright, a hand fisted in his hair, teeth bared as a possessive rage heated his blood. "You touch him and I kill you." He punctuated the words with a punishing bite, strangling the base of Peter's dick with his fingers.

Peter wrapped his own fingers around Chris' wrist, his claws threatening the thin skin on the underside. "Now now, Christopher. Manners. Plus, who says we can't share?"

The stuttering of Chris' hips gave away his interest, though he felt the need to shake his head and say, "You don't deserve him."

"And what do I deserve? You fucking me on every surface we can find as long as no one knows about it?" But Peter didn't sound bitter about that at all, just smug, which ramped Chris' anger back up until he pushed Peter back to the bed, leaning his weight on the back of Peter's head and pressing it into the pillow. 

"Fuck you."

Like Chris wasn't trying to smother him with a pillow, Peter easily turned his head and laughed. "Well. I think you are."

"Come on, Christopher. Put your back into it. Show your puppy what kind of man you are." Peter pushed to his hands and knees, twisting his upper body to smirk back at Chris. "You never know when he might be watching."

The way Peter intoned those words made Chris’ head snap up, his hips stuttering to a stop as he saw Isaac’s lanky figure in the doorframe. He was dressed for bed, plaid pajama pants slung low and nipples tight beneath a loose fitting t-shirt and one hand hanging onto the door.

“I-Isaac…” Chris stammered, not sure what to do with his hands. He glanced between Peter’s smug face and Isaac’s unreadable one, the boy still mostly shadowed in the darkness of the hallway. And then Peter, like the asshole he was, began to fuck himself back onto Chris’ cock, moaning whorishly and arching his back with each tiny grind. “Fucking stop it,” Chris ground out, hands settling on Peter’s hips and meaning to push him away, but not quite able to.

Chris sat there red-faced, the first half of his fantasies coming true, though he was terrified he’d just ruined everything with the kid by not locking his door. And Isaac just kept standing there, eyes glinting as he watched Peter continue to use himself on Chris’ cock.

“I could smell him down the hall, in his own bed,” Peter whispered and Chris bit his lip and dropped his eyes, watching Peter’s ass open up around him again and again, Chris’ dick just as hard as when they’d started. Chris felt even more ashamed, because this was actually the exact outcome he’d hoped for when he began this ridiculous business, but he didn’t know if he could open his mouth and actually invite Isaac over. He didn’t know if he could take the outright rejection. Maybe if Isaac just slunk away without speaking they could pretend this never happened and Chris would be sure to never let Peter in his house again.

“Why don’t you tell Chris what you were doing a minute ago?” Peter said, louder this time, and Chris was confused at Peter’s words.

Isaac seemed to draw in on himself for a moment before taking a visible breath and stepping forward, hand drawing over his stomach and then snaking down to cup himself over his pants. He dropped his head, looking up at Chris through his thick lashes, managing to seem small even though he was taller than both Chris and Peter. The breath caught in Chris’ throat as he watched Isaac rub the base of his palm over his cock, and now that he was out of the shadows Chris could see a dark flush painted red over his smooth cheeks.

“Isaac. Sweetheart,” Chris began, the term just slipping out without him trying. He grimaced, resting his hands on Peter’s back, the bastard finally having stopped moving. Chris took in another breath, trying to summon confidence. “You should go.”

Isaac stopped his hand, glancing up quickly with a hurt look. “You don’t want me?” he said with a small voice, and it nearly broke Chris’ heart to hear those words.

Peter was mercifully silent, letting them stumble through this together, though it felt a bit weird to be having any type of conversation with his cock shoved into someone else.

“Of course I want you,” Chris said, voice thick and heart hammering in his chest as he said the words. He tried to gauge Isaac’s reaction but the boy was too good at keeping himself closed off. “But don’t you think—”

He was cut off by a huff and twist from Peter who pulled his body forward, flipping over on the bed and practically rolling his eyes at Chris’ pained expression. “He’s a big boy. Let Isaac make his own decisions.”

Chris looked expectantly at Isaac, knowing that this was the real moment of truth. Isaac didn’t hesitate at all, though, rubbing himself through his pants again and whimpering softly, and Chris had to grip his own cock to stay the hard surge of lust that coursed through his body.

“Yeah, I was listening,” Isaac said, his hand dipping into his pants, the other trying to shove the elastic down his slim hips. He was only able to get the pants down enough that Chris could see the shining head of his cock as it peeked out each time Isaac’s hand pulled down. Chris’ mouth immediately watered, wanting to taste the boy’s cock, wondering how smooth and salty it would feel filling up his mouth. “I was listening to you two, and… and touching myself. Thinking about one of you fucking me. And hoping it’d be you, Chris.”

“Good boy,” Peter murmured, and Chris cuffed him quickly, not wanting Peter to be the one to give Isaac those praises.

“Come over here, baby,” Chris said, gaining confidence and shifting over on the bed to make room for Isaac. It was large enough for the three of them comfortably, and Isaac shucked his pants quickly and dropped his hands from his cock to remove his shirt, the long lines of his body looking smooth and gorgeous as Chris examined him for the first time.

Without hesitation, Isaac crawled onto the bed, shouldering between Peter's splayed thighs as he looked back at Chris. "I want… can you…?" He bit his lip, lashes shadows on his cheeks. "Please, Chris. Please fuck me."

And it was too much, Isaac's pale, beautiful ass a beacon in the poorly lit room. With a shuddering sigh, Chris reached out, palms smoothing over that warm skin, pressing Isaac's ass cheeks apart so he could stare down at the tiny, pink hole between them. "Have you ever…?"

A tremor raced through Isaac's body and he canted his hips up, pushing his ass more firmly into Chris' hands. "Not this," he whispered, like he was afraid the words would bring an end to everything happening here.

Instead, they sent a wave of possession through Chris, so strong it nearly knocked the breath from his lungs. Swooping down, he licked a path over Isaac's ass, dragging his beard-rough chin over that untouched skin until it turned red and irritated before fading to pink and then white. As soon as the skin healed, he did it all over again, and again, until Isaac was shaking and whimpering under him. 

Another voice joined Isaac's then, soothing and dark, and somehow Chris had managed to forget that Peter was in the bed with them. But Peter hadn't forgotten. Chris stared up the long, lean line of Isaac's back, watched Peter's fingers dig into the curls that ringed Isaac's head and tug. 

Isaac went easily, letting Peter guide his mouth to Peter's still-hard cock, moaning softly when Peter took it in his hand and drew a glistening line of precome across Isaac's plush lips. Chris could just barely see it, see what they were doing, but what he saw was enough to make his entire body shake with the need to be buried balls-deep in Isaac's ass. 

Like they'd developed a psychic bond or something, Peter looked up. Chris wondered what he saw, if he could sense Chris' desperation, but it didn't matter because Peter's lips curved up. Releasing Isaac, he reached behind him and held up something. When Chris realized what it was, he whispered an endearment at Peter and lunged forward, snatching the bottle of lube from Peter's hand.

Peter laughed, a small, pleased sound, then switched his focus back to Isaac, who was mouthing at his dick with little whimpers.

Chris spilled lube all over his hand and then lost time, too mesmerized by the sight of Isaac's ass gradually opening around his fingers, pink and slick and so goddamn hot it snatched the breath from his lungs. It took Peter calling his name to make him snap out of it. He looked up, mouth open and soft, thin breaths punching out of him. 

Peter was gritting his teeth, eyes flashing between a glowing blue and the more human — but still otherworldly bright — blue that was his normal color. "You need to fuck him. Fuck him _now_ Christopher, or we'll finish this without you."

Chris' eyes dropped to where Isaac's nose was pressing against the skin of Peter's abdomen, his throat swollen around Peter's cock. He swallowed, his throat working, and a moan dragged out of Chris.

“You ready?” Chris asked, slicking up his cock with lube and then adding some more for good measure. Isaac was in no position to talk though, but he wriggled his ass backwards and groaned loudly, in a way that clearly said, _yes, please, and right the fuck now._

Nodding mostly to himself, Chris held Isaac open with his thumbs, pushing in with just the tip before pulling out again. He teased Isaac — and himself — like that, barely breaching Isaac's rim before withdrawing, over and over, just watching Isaac's ass kiss the tip of his cock. Finally he couldn't hold back any longer. He _needed_ to feel Isaac's hole clenching around every inch of his cock. With a low sigh of relief, Chris let go, eyes locked on where he was letting himself sink in very slowly. Isaac had stilled completely, obviously trying to relax, but there was a fine tremor in his back and Chris ran his hands over the boy’s flanks soothingly.

“Jesus, Isaac,” Chris grunted, pushing with his hips a little bit more and slipping in further. Isaac pulled off of Peter’s dick for a moment, dropping his head to the man’s thick thighs and panting.

“Yeah, that’s… that’s really good,” Isaac said, voice rough. Chris worked slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the boy, and when he finally nudged in all the way and his balls were pressing up against the smooth line of Isaac’s ass, they both grunted heavily.

“Alright,” Isaac said after a moment. “Fuck me. Hard.”

Chris swallowed and waited until Isaac had taken the head of Peter’s cock in his mouth again before starting to thrust, quickly picking up speed as Isaac pushed his hips back into him. He arched his back like a kitten, body so pliant between the two of them, just moving wherever they put him. 

Chris was too close, though, body in overdrive after fucking Peter earlier and then… and then _this_ , having his every fantasy laid out for him like a buffet. As he slammed his hips forward, hard enough to bruise an ordinary man, Chris reached down, gathering Isaac's cock in his hand. With every thrust, he squeezed and pulled, _dragging_ Isaac to the finish line. 

When the first hot pulse of Isaac's come bubbled up over his fingers, Chris let go, allowed his own orgasm to barrel through him. His fingernails bit sharply into Isaac’s hips, feeling like he might just float away if he wasn’t grasping the boy, the sensation of filling Isaac up with his come fantastic and almost surreal. He slumped his body forward, keeping Isaac still as Peter used his mouth, the slick sounds of him sliding past Isaac’s lips and the gurgle in the boy’s throat obscenely hot.

“So perfect,” Peter purred, grabbing onto Isaac’s ears and thrusting into his mouth in earnest. Chris groaned as Isaac clenched around his cock again, and then Peter lot a bit of his smooth facade as he came, growling expletives and throwing his head back. His thick body was tense, mouth hanging open as he sucked in air, and watching Isaac swallow down his come eagerly as Peter came undone was a beautiful sight.

The two of them pulled out of Isaac gingerly, Chris very aware that while the boy was a werewolf with supernatural healing, he was still a virgin. And also a teenager. He felt a new wave of shame wash over him now that all was said and done and Isaac was coated with their come and curled up with his feet under the covers between them.

“Don’t you dare get like this,” Peter said quickly, grabbing Chris around the wrist as if he were about to flee the room immediately. Chris tried to shake him off, irritated at the reminder that the wolf was physically stronger than him even if he’d just been bent over and taking a hard fucking in his ass just a few minutes ago. Chris swallowed heavily, knowing that it was because Peter _let_ him, and he didn’t want to think about all the implications of _that_.

Isaac seemed to wake up from his temporary haze, pulling both of them down until they were a big pile of limbs. Then he rolled onto his back, blinking up at the ceiling, a huge grin sliding across his face. He looked absolutely beautiful, curls clinging to the sweat on his forehead, body flushed with the glow of being well-fucked.

“No one will ever believe this,” Isaac said mirthfully, throwing one long arm up above his head and then turning to curl his body so his knees were pressed against Chris’ side.

Peter laughed indulgently and Chris stiffened up, thinking how fucked over he’d be in this town if everyone knew how he’d deflowered his young charge with Peter Hale of all people.

Isaac laughed again, drawing Peter’s hand over his waist and wriggling between them. “I won’t say anything. I’m not stupid.”

Chris was normally better with words but he was finding himself tongue tied, not sure what this was becoming. He wouldn’t mind repeating this whole scenario again, at _all_ , but he also felt that he shouldn’t and that he should send Isaac off to bed because he had to go to school in the morning for fuck’s sake.

“I’m just surprised that you… I didn’t know,” Isaac said, quieter this time.

“Didn’t know what?” Chris said quietly, rolling to his side and meeting Isaac’s bright blue eyes. It was a bit disarming to have him so close, his face so sweet and youthful and… hopeful.

“That this was an option.”

“Isaac, I…” Chris couldn’t quite finish the words but he pushed Isaac’s hair back from his forehead and leaned closer, brushing his lips across Isaac’s, the feel of them soft and supple and wonderful. And aw, fuck it, in for a penny, in for a pound, right? He let his tongue slip inward, Isaac sucking on it lazily and his hands rubbing over Chris’ beard and chest, exploring him everywhere.

They parted after a minute, Chris catching Peter’s eye as he lay back against the pillows, arms up behind his head and looking like a smug cat. Bastard. Peter had never slept over before, but it seemed cruel to kick him out now, especially when Chris didn’t want to tell Isaac he had to leave either.

“You two will be the death of me,” Chris groaned as he pushed up and ambled to the bathroom to clean himself off. The other two lay in bed like disgusting heathens, and Chris came back to hear giggling and some play wrestling under the covers. He ripped off the sheets, jealousy flaring as he saw Peter biting at Isaac’s collarbone, Isaac’s head thrown back in submission and his long legs braced on the bed with Peter between them.

“Nope,” he said firmly, whacking Peter on the ass and pushing him off. “You mount him like a fucking dog and you are kicked out permanently. Don’t make me regret this.”

Isaac’s smile turned sweet and he drew Chris into another kiss, and Chris knew he was kidding himself because he _was_ well and truly fucked at this point, and this strange configuration in his bed at 1 a.m. actually felt kind of good.

“We’ll talk in the morning,” Isaac said, leaning over Peter to turn off the lamp and throwing the covers over everyone.

“Fine. But you’re still going to school tomorrow.” Chris burrowed in, Isaac’s fingertips brushing his beard and making him almost ticklish.

“I can drop him off,” Peter volunteered, and Chris grit his teeth, knowing that Peter was just trying to irritate him.

“I don’t think so.”

It took entirely too long to fall asleep because Peter kept poking both of them and Isaac tried to reach for Chris’ cock once, but finally the two wolves were fast asleep. Chris stared at them both, an odd feeling wrapped around him, far warmer than he’d ever thought he’d feel as a hunter with two sated wolves in bed with him. He burrowed down, deciding to examine it in the morning.


End file.
